


Don't you love me?

by Sukie_Kagamine



Series: Just an ordinary romance [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Accidents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukie_Kagamine/pseuds/Sukie_Kagamine
Summary: "Don't you love me?"Gwil groaned as a pair of large green sparkling eyes begged him quietly, as Ben's sickeningly sweet voice asked him a question. It was clearly a trick question, because they all knew that whenever Ben asked, he would always get everything he wanted.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee
Series: Just an ordinary romance [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779214
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Don't you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is supposed to be Fluffy Harlee, but uh... Sorry guys

"Don't you love me?"

Gwil groaned as a pair of large green sparkling eyes begged him quietly, as Ben's sickeningly sweet voice asked him a question. It was clearly a trick question, because they all knew that whenever Ben asked, he would always get everything he wanted.

"Fine. Fine." Gwil rolled his eyes as he stood up and went to the bedroom to get their blanket. 

It had slowly become a habit, and he hated how easily-swayed he was. Gwil knew Ben was usually tired after working out to keep his physique for a role, so he spent time pampering and spoiling his boyfriend as much as possible. He would do most of the housework, only let Ben do simple, easy things, and the blond man didn't seem to mind. He paid all of that off with amazing sex every night, so he got the chance to keep on being the lazy cat whenever he came home from work with just one single spell, "Don't you love me?" And this was one of those times.

"There." He came back from the bedroom with Ben's favorite wool blanket, and his boyfriend happily pulled it from his hands to drape around his body.

"Come in." He gave Gwil a dreamy, content smile as he gestured Gwil to get into the warmth with him, and Gwil sighed. 

"You are lucky that I love you." He mumbled, climbing on the sofa and continued their cuddle session. Ben just chuckled and buried his face into Gwil's neck, curling up like one of Freddie's cats that they saw in old photos.

Gwil looked at the screen but didn't really watch it. He kept focusing on the feelings of Ben beside him, in his lap, in his arms, and he stopped hating himself for being such a softie for this little minx. Well, what kind of person with a cold, dead heart would refuse when Ben asked if they loved him?

.  
.  
.

"Don't you love me?" Ben huffed, turning away, and Gwil blinked rapidly, not knowing what's going on.

"What? Why do you ask me something like that?" He just left for ten minutes - Ben stayed behind to finish taking the groceries through the cashier and Gwil went out to start their car in advance. He honestly had no idea why the question came out of the blue.

"I'm serious. Don't you even care about me anymore?" His boyfriend crossed his arms, glaring at the car, avoiding his gaze. 

"Yes! Of course I care about you!" Gwil sighed, ruffling his hair. He was just confused. "What do you mean when you ask that?"

"Well, if you really do love me, you wouldn't--" Ben stuttered, taking in another deep breath before repeating. "If you really do love me, you wouldn't let that woman flirt with you like that."

Sudden realization dawned on him. Ben was talking about that woman. Ben was talking about Lily! 

"You mean Lily? She's just a colleague! She didn't flirt with me!" Gwil groaned, slapping his own forehead. Lily was one of the people who worked with him in a recent film, and they grew pretty close after spending time together on set. He quite like her since she reminded him of Ben, and when Ben wasn't with him, he would talk to Lily instead. But after a few times Lily visited their flat and had dinner with the two of them, Ben had some harsh feelings for her, the kinds that Gwil found no way to understand.

"You're just too easy going, Gwil. You let her think that she has a chance." Ben pressed his lips together. "You let her think that I'm just your room mate or something."

"Ben, you're overreacting." Gwil was speechless, really. "Why would I lie to her about that?"

"Not consciously, you don't. But you didn't consciously make sure that she knew you're unavailable anymore, either." Ben shook his head. 

Gwil opened his mouth to argue, when suddenly he replayed all of the moments he spent with Lily, including their encounter at the grocery store a few minutes ago, and he froze. He never noticed it. He only saw her as a friend, but the way she looked at him was different. All the things she said, many of them were blatant flirt. She kept trying to sit closer to him when they talked, and touching his arms when she asked him to have lunch or a drink together. Just moments ago, she even hinted about going to the store because he didn't have a woman to take care of him at home was such a shame. He didn't keep that in mind for a bit. 

"I'm just trying to be a good friend." Gwil mumbled, not knowing what to say. Ben's eyes looking at him were equally sad and disappointed, and it tore him to realize how much of a careless dick head he was to Ben. He should have asked for the reason when Ben said he didn't like Lily instead of keeping his friendship as a secret.

"I know. And I love that you're a good person." Ben let out a long sigh, leaning at the car. "But you're an amazing, talented, charming and perfect man - there is no way you can live your whole life without being flirt with. People will always try to take you from me. I know that. And I can't change that. I can only hope that you love me enough to turn down every single one of them."

"I'm sorry, love." He stepped forward, holding on Ben's hips and kissed his lips gently. "I should have been more understanding. Don't worry, I promise I won't let anyone near me."

"So you do love me, then?" Ben smiled sheepishly, and Gwil laughed, shaking his head.

"Of course I do."

.  
.  
.

"Gwil, please." Tears were streaming down Ben's cheeks uncontrollably as he desperately tried to keep him conscious. "Stay with me."

Gwil let out a pained sound, and Ben looked even more frightened. Everything happened like a flash - he was crossing the road to get Ben the girl scout cookies that he loved, and then suddenly everything went chaos. The only thing he remembered vividly was the screech of tires on the road surface.

It hurt, really, really hurt. He tried to ask Ben about what just happened, tried to reach up to wipe away the tears because he hated seeing Ben cry, but he couldn't. His ribs screamed in pain, and his muscles lost their strength second by second. He could only breath, and try to follow Ben's words.

"Don't close your eyes." He whispered, voice hoarse and shaky. People were frantically running around them, calling each other, and he heard the sound of sirens faintly in the air.

"But I'm sleepy." Gwil mumbled. He was tired, it was difficult to even breathe properly. His eyelids were terribly heavy, and he just wanted to take a nap.

"No, no, no." But Ben cried harder, his hands trembled as he tried to keep the blood from flowing out of his body. Gwil tried to open his eyes for a little longer, not wanting to see his boyfriend so distressed. "Stay awake. Please."

"Don't cry." Gwil breathed, feeling exhausted just talking. 

"Okay, okay," Ben hiccuped, raising a hand to wipe the tears away. But more kept coming, and his hands couldn't keep still. "I won't cry, I'll stop, just--please don't do anything stupid."

"Like what?" Gwil asked softly, and Ben bit his lip.

"Like dying."

Gwil didn't catch it. His ears were roaring earlier, but now the sounds slowly became more dull, slower, like they ran out of battery. His limbs were like they were chained on the ground. His whole body was drained of energy, and he just sighed. He couldn't--he needed to sleep. Just a little--

"Gwil, don't you love me?" Ben begged, his large, green, sparkling eyes were staring at him. They were pleading and begging and Gwil couldn't refuse. He just couldn't say no to those eyes.

"I do love you."

And he stayed awake, even barely, until the doctors came. The last thing imprinted in his head were the big green eyes, and the soft plea, "Don't you love me?"


End file.
